My Neko Lucy
by Xavierluvya
Summary: Meet my Neko, her names Lucy. What happens when Natsu's little neko turns Human? [Short NaLu story] - Another Version : My Naughty Neko Lucy will be coming soon.
1. Pt 1

**This will be simple, cute and short.**

...

**Natsu's POV **

"Lucy! I'm home" I shouted from the front hall, shutting the door behind me. I slipped my shoes off and walked ahead into the kitchen. I moved into the living room shaking my head in amusement, she knew I was home and was probably playing hard to get.

I threw my work bag onto the sofa, I took a seat and laid there, sighing loudly and groaning on purpose.

"Nya..." I heard a small voice call out but it echoed in the empty house. I smirked knowing she would come to me anyways because that was how she was.

"Luuuuccyyy" I called out louder and she ran jumping onto my lap, scratching my hand. I looked down at her soft silky yet at the same time rough and elegant yellow fur. Yellow... She was definitely rare and cost more than a fortune, she was an antique. People had gone through a lot just to buy her but how did I get her?

Let's just say this little kitty ran away from her palace one day and I found her by my office where I worked, her right leg was bleeding a bit and she looked so vulnerable so I took her in. Since that day I've kept her and since her golden name tag had the name 'Lucy Heartfilia' I had gotten used to calling her that and loved the name.

She was a feisty one with a sassy attitude but at the same time cute and misunderstood a lot.

"Ow" I pouted, "Why'd you scratch me, Luce?" I found myself patting her head softly as she purred against my hand. She tried not to purr, it was like she was fighting just not to feel good by my hands but she was. There was no denying it.

I chuckled at her and picked her up so her wet nose could touch my own big one.

"Nya?" she seemed to cock her head in question, her brown eyes glowed as the sun was setting for the day.

"I love you" I smiled brightly at her and it looked like she smiled... No kidding! I felt as though she did and my guess was confirmed when her tiny tongue licked the tip of my nose.

After that she struggled free from my grasp jumping off my lap and ran away to another room, I laughed slightly. She almost looked like a flustered girl who ran away not knowing what to do because she made a selfish move.

What a cute neko, well she is mines after all.

...

**This is Prt.1 and Prt 2 will be soon :D **

**This will be updated daily, it's just a tiny short story.**

**[There will be another version of this story (After this one's done): My Naughty Neko Lucy]**


	2. Pt 2

**This will be simple, cute and short.**

**...**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I yawned stretching out my paws bending my back a little, I felt out of place for some reason. I opened my eyes slowly to find the suns blinding light, I squinted my eyes to see my master's face against the plump pillow. "Hmm... I want some" he murmured as a smile spread against his lips.

"Nyaw!" I placed my paw on his cheeks but when I looked .. it didn't look like my paw.

I gasped and then gasped again, did I just make that noise? I wiggled the five skinny things attached to my paws. They were the same as my masters!

I glanced down and found long legs, I cocked my head and I felt my face. Nose is bigger and not wet, eyes larger, and...whats that? I stuck my tongue out touching it, my mouth?

I moved a bit and my chest felt extremely heavy, huh? My eyes moved to find two huge round balloon like things attached to my chest. I poke one slightly , it was soft and squishy.

"Nya?" I called out, my master shuffled about in his sleep then got up slowly. He had no shirt on as he leaned his musculan back against the bed frame, his hands rubbed his eyes before those cool greens were staring at me. His eyes went wide as he glared at me.

"Nyaaaaaa!" I whispered and his eyes became even wider and he frantically tried to move out of the bed as he fell dragging the covers down with him. I giggled, master looked so funny!

He got up tilting his neck a bit as he gazed at me like a piece of art work. I saw a tiny color of pink at his cheeks when he threw the covers onto me. I laughed again and meowed as he shook his head.

"What... the...hell?" I heard him grunt as he sat down on the comfy bed. "Lucy..." he let his voice drift away and I nodded moving closer to him. Am I human like my master? Can I speak now? I gasped at the realization and I jumped onto him while he fell backwards with me on top.

"M-Master!" I squealed and hugged him tighter, I wasn't small anymore. I was bigger and maybe even better? He huffed and and hugged my waist with his arms, my tail began swinging from my behind and my cat ears twitched.

"I don't know what's going on" he chuckled scratching his head and I bend down to his cheeks licking them slightly and purring as he held me tightly against his chest. "But I like it" he finished smiling and my head shot up as I looked at him.

"Huh?" I didn't quite understand what he was saying. He said 'like' as in me? I giggled again getting used to how my voice sounded.

"I love you" I whispered as he patted my head. "I love you way more..." I heard him say back when my eyes fell heavy and I started dreaming of master giving me delicious milk because he loved me so much.

...

* * *

**Lucy turned into a Neko?**

**How Kawaii XD**

**More to come. Daily updates.**


	3. Pt 3

**This will be simple, cute and short.**

**...**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

This is not happening.

This.. is... not... Happening.

But as much as I wanted deny it, this_ WAS_ really happening.

"Milk-u...Master" she mumbled in her sleep feeling up my legs and everything. I chuckled, I can't help but thank whoever did this, I love you!

This was like a dream... Wait maybe it is a dream? I decided to pinch my cheek really hard and sure enough I felt the stinging pain at my skin. This is definitely reality and what a beautiful reality it has become.

Oh man, this has made my day.

No.

My year.

No.

_My life! _

I mean your cat doesn't turn to human everyday people, I'm just trying to make the best of it. Was this a spell? How'd this happen? How long will it last for? All these thoughts circled through my mind but did I care to find out?

No.

She rubbed against me, her chest slightly exciting me in every way possible. Who would have thought? Was I weird for actually being happy that my cat has turned like this? She was beautiful, that I couldn't deny. Her blond hair long and shinning, her skin so smooth and lighter than mines. How was she so soft? _So good._

"Milk..." she breathed out, her pink lips in a shape of an 'O' as if waiting for something. I groaned, this was getting too much for me to handle. I shook her gently and her right eye opened, her crystal clear browns glowing at me.

"M-master?" she purred, I bit my lip.. I still wasn't used to this.

"Wake up, we're going shopping" I coughed, my throat was slightly caught from the way she was squirming on top of me.

"S-shopping? What's Shopping-Nya?" she cocked her head, her eyes clouding with confusion. I laughed and her lips turned into a pout as she glared at me, yep this is definitely my cat.

"It's not funny -Nya" she slapped me hard and I flinched from that. Feisty as ever I see, at least it's better than getting scratches. "When you buy all types of goods from stores" I explained and she nodded moving off from me. I glanced at her she had the covers over her, What shall I have her wear? I didn't have anything.

You would expect a 20 year old man to have at least some type of girls clothing but nope sorry. I never was a clever guy when I was in the adolescent years, I was dense... I didn't know what to do with girls when I went out with them and so I ended up staying away from them as a result.

I scratched the back of my neck frustrated. At the corner of my eye was a long black shirt labeled 'Fairy Tail' from a marathon I had ran a year ago at my guild, I haven't been there in a while because they had stopped giving us requests for work which is why I had to find as a side job.

I caught the shirt and tossed it at Lucy's head where it covered her face. "Master!" she screamed and I grinned loving the way her voice came out. "Put it on, I'll wait for you in the living room" I told her while walking away.

She was taking more time than I had given her, I sighed ready to check what happened when she walked out the shirt reaching her ankles while she wore some old-time sandals that I had given her. No matter what she wore she looked good, the shirt exposed the curves of her body which irritated me a bit but I decided to ignore it.

"Let's go Luce" I announced.

"Okay Master!" she laughed smiling.

Wasn't she just so freaking cute?

...

* * *

**Yes she is freaking cute, Natsu x)**

**Apologies for the long wait. An update tomorrow or maybe today. **

**No school after all XDD **

**Next chapter - Will have action/ maybe drama. [Naughty Neko Lucy is coming out 2morrow]**

**More to come. Daily Updates. **


	4. Pt 4

**Enjoy.**

...

* * *

**Natsu's POV **

I didn't expect shopping with an attractive woman would be this difficult especially when she had Neko ears and a long tail shifting behind her, I had completely forgotten about them until we entered the shopping zone and everyone started gossiping and whispering. Their glares and chatters were clearly pointed at us, I tried not to roll my eyes but I wasn't surprised, since it was a small town news got around quick.

I stopped at the fish market for dinner with Lucy right behind me, her head was snapping back and forth as she looked at new things from different angles trying to touch them. I couldn't blame her, she was a cat till this happened to her... not that I mind. Once we entered we entered_ 'Blue sea's'_ store, her eyes frantically looked around, you could practically see a drool right at the corner of her pink lips.

I went up to the cashier knowing that the owner was going to be here, he was my best friend after all.

"Yo, Happy!" I greeted him and his face lit up and he left the counter to hug me with a huge hey, he was a few inches shorter than me, skinnier and younger than I was. A few years back, he used to view me as his father figure maybe he still does and maybe not but one thing's for sure that we will always be best friends.

"What brings you here today?" he chuckled then his large eyes moved to the blond with ears that was clutching the back of my shirt looking scared at all the people near the line that we were close by. God, this was just another cute part about her.

"Who's this?" Happy questioned forgetting the first question he had just asked, despite being my best friend and one of the few peoples I love. Happy was downright, a teaser or maybe he joked around badly but either way it gets him hurt with woman especially the one he has recently fell in love with. Carla, an exotic girl with white hair... I had to admit she was a beauty but she really wasn't my type. She was serious, elegant and downright rude, no thank you.

"Lucy" I answered for her and she hugged herself against my back. "L-lucy? Wait... What?" Happy looked confused but he looked like he already knew what happened. This was a world that had magic, anything is possible when you put your heart and soul into it.

"Is that the cat Lucy?" Happy gasped as if surprised but the shinning mischief in his eyes deny other wise. "No it's my dog" I deadpanned, the sarcasm in maximum power and Happy tsk-ed at me. "How'd she get like this?" he sat back and stared between us both and I shrugged nonchalantly because truth be told, I didn't give a rats ass.

"Natsu... that's dangerous." he suddenly says when Lucy meowed for milk and I looked at Happy as if to say '_what do you mean'_. "Don't walk around with a human Neko, they're rare species" he glanced at Lucy who was as clueless as I was.

"Species?"

Happy sighed "Have you been living in a cave? Human Neko's are humans who inherit some kind of weird mutation from one of the parents DNA. It could either be while pregnancy, they had a cat scratch them implanting their pathogens and such into the person or an accident involving a cat must've occurred probably using magic. Those are the most common scenerio's." he leaned back as I listened. I thought those were legends when they said that the mother dies right after giving birth to them.

"The mother unfortunately dies right after birth because they've given birth to a ... kitten instead of a human. Towards their eighteenth birthday, the cat turns into a neko human. Half Cat/ Half human. They cost more than millions of coins, people have murdered for one or gotten murdered because of one, and they don't treat them as humans more like items or slaves to satisfy their needs" he finished and I didn't say anything for a few minutes, how could I?

"Shit..." I cursed and gritted my teeth clenching my fists. "Calm down, Natsu. I'm sure not a lot of people knows about them so you should be safe for now, just don't bring her out often" Happy raised an eyebrow as I grabbed Lucy's soft hands in mines.

"Anyways, can I get salmon and tuna fish" I mumbled keeping an eye on Lucy who was being so care-free, she didn't understand the situation that she was in and it's not like I mind. As long as I can protect her is all I care about, I'm not going to let people even lay a finger on her, no ones taking her away.

Happy handed me the bags and I thanked him as I left. Shopping can go to hell, I needed to get Lucy home before anyone actually figured why she had ears and cat. It didn't help that she looked similar to a model and how bright her golden locks were.

"W-what about shopping" she did her usual routine of cocking her head when she didn't get it or when she was confused. "Maybe another time" I huffed as I walked passed people praying that no one would see her, I just want her to be safe.

...

_ In the corner of a near by area was a man in black starring at the blonde Neko human and the man with pink hair._

_He understood completely. He flipped his phone up and started chatting with his boss, a smile showering his face while dark aura grew around him._

_"This should be fun" he whispered to himself._

_..._

* * *

**O.O **

**...**

**I guess this fanfic will be longer than I expected. **

**Well, don't forget to come back for more.**


End file.
